


the Salt

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Family, Family Dinner, Movie Nights, winter soldier - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is his family now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Salt

They’d be sitting beside each other now, at this family dinner night.

After all those years, Bucky has accepted the Avengers as his family like Steve. They both were orphans once, but after all that SHIELD-HYDRA war, when they really adjusted the time and their team members, they feel like they belong to this century.

Tony, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and of course Steve, they are his family, except one person: Clint.

Clint was always different for him, always more precious and his weakness for a long time. He was always thankful that no one has ever managed to use him to get Bucky, because he knew what is using other people-a memory from HYDRA-, and it never ends up with being alive.

Tony wanted him to pass the salt and he came to the earth with his voice, Steve is looking at him concerned across frm the table. He understood he drifted away from the now, again, thinking about him. These regular things such as having dinners, watching movies together, they always remind him and make him stop, like a machine that was pressed its button.

He passes the salt to the old man, who had two grandchildrens now. Bucky never thought he’d give his Iron Man suits to another person, but he was wrong apparently, he did, to his son.

He smiled slightly as he remembered they had a stupid argue over if they should adopt a boy or a girl with Clint. The night had passed with a loud argument, but ended up with a little warm snuggle and a whisper from Clint “ _Okay, let’s adopt a girl_ ”.

Now,  _Becca_ , their daughter, was holding his human flesh hand to comfort him

“He’d want to see you happy, dad” she whispered leaning towards him slightly.

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, yeah you’re right. Let’s eat”  he said quietly, not to upset their daughter, trying to forget how it’d be like if Clint didnt die because of getting older, with all that white hair and wrinkles… What’d it be like if he’d adjusted his serum, too.


End file.
